wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Swiftlight the lightwing
# Backstory.swiftlight is a lightwing who grew up in the light city of aurora. All his life he was seen as a dreamer and his family mostly paid no attention to him because he spends most of his time on the outscurts of the city studying and watching the strange wildlife that most lightwings ignore. when he was 3 dragon years old his father died of a illness that is still unknown leaving his mother to care for him and his younger sisters brightnight and sunsinger. He had to grow up quickly to help raise the two mischievous young ones becoming the best and fastest hunter in aurora. All lightwings are extremely fast on the ground but swiftlight is the fastest. One day when his sisters were fully grown and his mother no longer needed his help she told him he should venture off and find whatever dreams he Has been looking for so swiftlight did. He spread his wings and flew over the ocean landing on islands to sleep until he found what He was looking for. A new place to stay and call home (phyiria) he knows next to nothing about what he has found so he is cautious but # .swiftlight is a thoughtful dragon with a lot on his mind. He's not quick to anger but is very shy. he can get very excited about something new and that sometimes gets him weird looks. He is also very visdulant about his sorroudings so it's hard to sneak up on him. He takes great care to never hunt a sick or injured or young animal unlike other dragons who see that as an advantage.talents. swiftlight is a very gifted light smith even though he never seeked training. He wanted to learn how himself which led to a few tricks that other lightwings don't know. even among lightwings which are the fastest dragons on the ground he is the fastest. # relationships. He loves his family and hesitated a lot about going on his own but his mother assured him it was okay. He has never even given thought of finding someone special because he's been so busy Taking care of his family and traveling. # Appearance: light green in coloring with cream spiral stripes running across his wings and body that glow and blink when he is excited or he can use this ability to signal other lightwings at night to his location. he also has prominent canines compared to other dragons that slightly stick out from his upper jaw that give him quite a distinct and sometimes odd smile. his wings are a good foot longer than a sky wings and he has a ridge of curved spines running down his back that he usually hangs tools on which make clanking noises to many a dragons annoyance. His eyes are bright green and he has three red scales in the shape of a diamond near his left eye that he hates dragons staring at. but secretly just wonders why there red. Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Characters Category:Males